1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for fluidizing and transporting particles. More particularly, the Automated Particle Transport System (APTS) is a transport system designed to disseminate powders and to maximize the deagglomerated yield of solid particles in the spray. A conventional sampled data PID control system runs the transport line and feeder, periodically sampling and recording selected sensor and set point readings for off-line analysis. The system is capable of transporting fine or coarse particles at variable rates for any period depending on the capacity of the container. The invention is particularly useful for confusing or blocking the operation of single or multi-spectral sensors by forming a cloud of single or multi-spectral obscurants through controlled dispersion. While the term "fluidizing" has a more specific meaning in some of the areas relating to the study and control of fluids, it is used in this application in a more generic sense to identify the result of using either a gas or a liquid to deagglomerate and transport solid particles.
2. Description Of the Related Prior Art
The inventors are not aware of any prior art, taken either alone or in combination, which could reasonably be seen to describe the instant invention.